Untitled for now
by Shiroi Maho
Summary: S&S He’s the mysterious son of the new Head of Tomoeda School for Sorcery. She’s a rising star, a powerful Sorceress and martial artist…with a secret. The quest for the ultimate power begins in this small town…but how can the world survive when th
1. Chapter One

**Summary:** He's the mysterious son of the new Head of Tomoeda School for Sorcery. She's a rising star, a powerful Sorceress and martial artist…with a secret. The quest for the ultimate power begins in this small town…but how can the world survive when the two destined to save it can't even say one nice thing about each other.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters, the extremely talented Clamp does. Besides you can't sue me anyway, I don't have any money or any possessions worth having…except my DVD's and CD's maybe. Or my very large Anime collection…or my final fantasy stuff. ^-^;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**'Chapter** **One'**

"Hoe! You're not serious," Sakura exclaimed, placing a couple of loose strands of her auburn hair neatly behind her right ear.

"I am. Its gonna be all _change_ around here Sakura-chan," Tomoyo explained, hoisting her book bag back onto her shoulder. They continued walking down the corridor to the banquet hall, passing the numerous paintings of powerful Sorcerers and Sorceresses, students animatedly chatting and swapping the latest gossip. "I wonder what they're like, do you think they'll let Toriya-kun get that rule he wanted? You know the one…actually being able to torture students! Could you imagine it!?"

"No, besides we only have this year left so…" Sakura stopped to open the banquet hall door, "We won't have to put up with them for long anyway. Actually to be honest I'm more concerned about my FSE's…" Sakura took off her coat and draped it over the back of her chair, and then adjusting her skirt she sat down.

"You! Concerned about you're FSE's! You just got honours last term, you're gonna pass with flying colours and you know it!" Tomoyo exclaimed, taking her seat next to Sakura.

"Honours or not, Tomoyo-chan, I'm still concerned. The FSE's are the most important examinations you take, it determines what job you get, what role you will play for the rest of your life! Of course I'm concerned about them!" 

"God Sakura-chan you're starting to sound like my mother." Both girls burst into giggles and began to eat their first meal of the new term.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Demo okaa-san, this place is so…so…so…"

"Untrained. That is true. But that is why we are here, they must increase their power if our world will ever stand a chance." Yelan sat down at her desk, her ebony black hair swishing at her sudden movement.

"I wasn't gonna say 'untrained' just plain awful. There is nothing to do. I mean there isn't even an adequate training hall!" Syaoran complained, pacing back and forth, making gestures with his hands to emphasise his point.

"Ah then I do believe that you haven't yet reached the third floor. There is a very good training facility there, I do believe you will be most pleased with it."

'Ha that's a laugh' Syaoran thought to himself, 'me! Pleased with anything in this trash heap!'

"Xiao-Lang I do think we should introduce ourselves to the students now. And you my son will participate in the lessons, I need you to see if 'she' is here, so don't complain. This is a very important mission my son; do not disappoint me."

"I wont okaa-san, I promise." Syaoran said, forcing a smile. "But do I have to wear this uniform, it's so uncomfortable."

"Don't complain Xiao-Lang, you look very smart. I want you to be nice, now come along or we shall be late." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She played absentmindedly with her dinner, flicking the vegetables to the edge of the plate. She placed her fork down and sighed. Grabbing her cup she took a sip of her water, she placed that down and turned to look at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was busy chatting with Chiharu and Rika, so she didn't notice Sakura's sullen mood.

Everyone was talking. The whole banquet hall was buzzing with the gossip; it was very noisy, so noisy that Sakura couldn't concentrate. The students were excited, Tomoeda was going to have a new head, and apparently she was very powerful.

'Yea powerful, so powerful I can't even feel her aura' Sakura thought to herself. Last night she had a dream, it was so weird. She'd been having this dream for so long now and it was starting to worry her. She wanted to speak with Kero, but it was too dangerous to have him here, no one needed to know who she was.

"Sakura-chan, o-genki desu ka?" Tomoyo's melodic voice broke her thoughts. Tomoyo's face was a picture of concern. Sakura gave her a feeble smile and spoke.

"Iie, Tomoyo I've been ha-" Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence; she was interrupted with the doors being opened. Everyone gasped, that couldn't be their new head, she was so…so young. Sakura gasped, she was so beautiful. That wasn't the only reason she gasped, Sakura realised now that she had been concealing her Aura. But now that she was near Sakura could feel bits of it.

Yelan was aware of all the eyes on her, and kept her expression impassive. She was indeed beautiful; her long ebony hair was swept up into a high ponytail. She wore a long white dress, which seemed to float about her feet and sparkled like the night sky. A rope-like belt was tied around her waist and was a deep purple colour. She was also wearing a necklace around her throat, Sakura noticed that the most.

It was shaped like an oval type locket, but Sakura needed a closer look at it. Grabbing her goblet she stared at the water and pictured the locket in her mind. Then whispering one word the water started to ripple, Sakura's eyes turned darker green like she was in some kind of a trance. The water began to calm and Sakura could now see it. 

The locket had an intricate design on it, and its colour was a shimmering golden one. Engraved into it, in a sweeping beauty was a symbol, that to anyone else would have been nothing but a pretty pattern, but to Sakura it meant a lot more. It had a sun, with a moon in a circle to the top left hand side of it. The sun was situated inside a large star, and that star was inside a large oval with smaller elemental symbols around the outside. Sakura's heart began beating rapidly, questions racing through her mind, but only one word escaped her lips.

"Clow…" With that one simple word said the trance was broken and the image disappeared. She knocked the goblet and the water spilled everywhere. All eyes were averted to her, and she blushed deep crimson. "Hoe! G-g-gomen nasai, I-I it was…" 

People began to laugh; they knew Sakura too well. She always managed to break the tension, whether or not it was intentional. One person did not find it very amusing though, and scowled.

"Err I guess I need some more water then," Sakura whispered underneath her breath, but Tomoyo had heard.

"You look so kawaii when you blush Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, pulling her camcorder out and turned starry eyed, "I think I'll call this one 'Sakura's embarrassing water spillage' I think I'm gonna get loadsa kawaii moments this year!"

"Hoooe! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura blushed, covering her face with her hands.

Yelan was watching the scene with amusement, she even giggled at it. This was not how she had expected her entrance to be, but at least everyone seemed a little lighter hearted.

"Students of Tomoeda, welcome to this brand new school year. My name is Li Yelan and I will be your headmistress this year. I would like to introduce to you my son Li Syaoran, he will be entering final year."

A young boy stood up and walked to the front; nobody had noticed him before now. He was tall, Sakura guessed, around 6ft; he had dark chocolate brown hair that was very messy, but suited him well. The uniform seemed to look great on him, he had decided not to wear the black jumper and was tied around his waist. The white shirt accented his well-toned upper body, and the first few buttons were left undone. He also wore plain black trousers, just like every other guy in the school. He wasn't wearing a tie, so Sakura guessed he hadn't been placed yet.

Most of the final year girls stared with longing at the new arrival. Sakura knew what they were thinking; it was so obvious. One particular girl stared harder than the rest, Sakura side glanced at her and gagged; she was such a slut, and it seemed like she had just picked her flavour of the week. Sakura felt pity for the guy; she knew that when Eiko Akizu had her heart set on something she would stop at nothing to get it.

"Well since everyone has already eaten we will begin the placing ceremony. Hidekashi-kun, the Kaidoku Suru, please."

"Of course Li-san," Hidekashi-sensei brought it out, the Kaidoku Suru. It meant decipher, and that's exactly what it did. It deciphered the group that you would be placed for the rest of your time at Tomoeda. At a first glance it looked like any other stone bowl, but if you took a closer look you would see why it was not.

Decorating the outside of the bowl were inscriptions, of the ancient language, and they swerved in a sweeping pattern around the outside. Water was poured into it, and it sparkled and shined in different colours before it settled to a plain one. Syaoran stepped up, his face fixed in a scowl. He seemed to know exactly what to do, which made Sakura wonder if they had this kind of thing in other schools.

Syaoran placed his hand over the water, and said his name out loud. Suddenly the room went dark, the only light was coming from the moon shining through the windows. A blinding white light traced the lines of the inscriptions, like water running through cracks in a pavement. Once the light had covered every last word, it burst outwards encasing Syaoran.

The light vanished into the water. It began to ripple, slowly at first and then more violently. Everyone watched in awe, wondering where this boy would be placed. You could never tire of this ceremony, because it always seemed fascinating, even to a veteran watcher. Colours appeared on the surface, dancing with the ripples as it calmed down. They showed clearly now, and Hidekashi gasped at what he saw. Multi-colours, one for nearly every kind of magic, but the most dominant one being green.

A small wind picked up, carrying one word across the hall.

"Kogeki…" The table erupted into cheers, some even stood up and clapped. The Naoru and Boei tables seemed disappointed, and let out a groan. All the while Syaoran's face hadn't even faltered; it still remained fixed in a scowl.

Syaoran received a tie, in a sandy gold and red colour. He snatched it out of Hidekashi's hand and mumbled something that sounded roughly like "Thanks." He walked over to the table and took the last remaining final year seat, opposite Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled at him, but his face didn't falter one bit.

"Well now that that's over we shall carry on. Firstly I would like to inform you of some new rules this year," people groaned, Yelan just smiled and continued, "No one shall enter the Training rooms or Shrine without permission from a teacher. No one is to leave their dormitories after 9pm." More groans erupted from the students, annoyed that they now had a curfew, "and the last one is that the restricted area in the library will be available only to final years taking exams. That is all, so I bid you all a good evening." With that Yelan sat down, and began to chat with the teachers.

Sakura stood up; grabbing her coat she placed it on and smiled. Muttering a simple cleaning spell, the water she had spilled earlier disappeared. She tucked some hair behind her right ear and sighed.

"I'm gonna go to the dormitory, anyone else coming?" She asked looking at her group of friends. Most shook their heads, indicating that they would stay here a while longer. Tomoyo stood up grabbing her book bag.

"I'll come, it's boring here anyway." She smiled, Sakura and Tomoyo turned to leave. This was a great opportunity for Sakura to tell Tomoyo about the dreams, and now the locket. Unfortunately for them their plans were about to be dashed as Syaoran stood up too.

"Can you show me where the dormitory is?" His scowl was still present on his face and his request came out gruff and cold. Sakura smiled.

"Sure," inside though she was fuming, her perfect chance to get some guidance was destroyed, but she knew she couldn't exactly say no. "Just follow us, kay."

"Whatever," came the reply, Sakura shrugged and linked arms with Tomoyo. They walked arm in arm down the corridor, Sakura unhooked her arm from Tomoyo's and spun so she was now walking backwards. She smiled at Tomoyo.

"Sakura, don't you think the new head is pretty, and young!" Tomoyo asked, Syaoran's face faltered for a second. It was almost as though he was eavesdropping on a conversation, they didn't even seem to mind if he was there or not. They just carried on regardless.

"Yea, did you feel her aura?" Sakura asked, Tomoyo shook her head-indicating no; Syaoran was now interested. His mother had hidden her aura, so this girl must have been quite powerful to sense a hidden aura. "I only sensed bits of it, it was kinda warm, a red-ish colour. She hid it well, I guess it was just luck that I sensed it. You sure you didn't feel anything?"

"Hai Sakura, some of us still can't sense auras." Tomoyo replied, clasping her hands behind her head. Sakura giggled nervously.

"Hehe gomen ne Tomoyo-chan, I forgot," she gave the most heart warming smile Syaoran had ever seen, but his scowl still remained on his face. "Syao…"

"Li" Syaoran interrupted, he didn't give the liberty of first name use until he got to know a person better…and that wasn't very often or very many people.

"Gomen Li-kun, demo how far did you get in your training in your last school?" Sakura asked, still walking backwards and amazingly avoiding all obstacles that came into her path.

Syaoran smiled inwardly, 'wouldn't she like to know, ha I completed all my training _two _cycles in advance to everyone else.'

"FSE medium, page 182 third column," He said, knowing full well that none of the students here could have gotten that far; none were probably good enough.

"Honto Li-kun," Tomoyo interrupted, smiling and pointing at Sakura she continued, "Sakura here is FSE Medium, page 520 second column," she smiled once again causing Sakura to blush.

"Ne Tomoyo you know that I'll probably fall behind, I was struggling with advanced telekinesis and telepathy with Morima-san." Syaoran looked baffled, this girl was _already _doing advanced telekinesis and telepathy. He managed to stutter out.

"T-telekinesis and t-t-telepathy?" He looked shocked, or as if he didn't know what she was talking about either way Tomoyo answered him.

"Un, Telekinesis is movement at a distance from motive cause or agent without material connection and telepathy is communication from one mind to another at a distance other than through known senses." She smiled, looking at Sakura and Syaoran who had frozen in their places. "What?" She asked.

"Tomoyo-chan you-I…did you swallow a dictionary?" Sakura asked, staring at her best friend in disbelief.

"Just because I can't do it doesn't mean I don't learn what it is," she smiled again. Syaoran was definitely surprised; he didn't expect any of the students to be so advanced, especially a _girl._

"Well then…" He started he didn't know their surnames, how was he going to talk with them if he didn't even know that. Sakura giggled. "Ano…what are your names?"

"Gomen Li-kun, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, and this…" She indicted at Tomoyo, "is Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Hajime mashite," she bowed smiling, her long, black hair cascading around her as she did so.

"Hajime mashite," he replied gruffly, bowing in return. "As I was beginning to ask Daidouji-san, where are you in your studies?" He asked, supposing she would be around the same point as him.

Tomoyo giggled a bit, "Not all of us are as advanced as Miss Magic over here…" Sakura blushed deeply, obviously very embarrassed. "In fact except for Sakura, final years are all around the end of the Lower part." Syaoran huffed.

"I didn't ask for the rest of the school's position, I asked for yours," he said harshly, folding his arms across his chest. Tomoyo blushed. Sakura let out a chuckle.

"Gomen Li-kun, well I am FSE end-Lower, page 995 final column," she smiled at him then turned to Sakura, who was clearly not paying attention to where she was going. "Sakura-chan…" she started, but was too late all that could be heard echoing down the corridor was…

"Itaiiiiiiii!" Sakura was now in a heap, after walking backwards into the staircase, falling over and twisting her ankle. Tomoyo rushed over to help her up.

"Sakura-chan, daijobu desu ka?" Tomoyo offered her hand to help her up, Sakura took it and muttered.

"Fine…" She smiled at Tomoyo, just to reassure her that she was ok. Syaoran was trying hard to hold in a laugh. 

'How could she have not noticed that…?' He thought to himself, 'it's so big, even walking backwards she should have known.'

"I'm so clumsy, ne?" Sakura laughed nervously whilst turning to face the stairs, "I think I'll be walking forwards from now on." She started to ascend the stairs, missing every other step. "Li-kun…"

"Un," he replied gruffly, his arms still crossed over his chest.

"You might wanna watch out for…" She paused as Syaoran's foot went straight through a step, "vanishing steps."

"Coulda warned me a _bit _earlier," he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hehe, gomen nasai," She said as they reached the top of the staircase. "Ne Tomoyo…"

"Hai Sakura-chan," She replied flicking some strands of hair over her shoulder.

"What's the password?" Sakura chuckled nervously and gestured to the door. "We can't get in without it…"

"Kawaii Sakura-chan." She replied, now rummaging around in her bag for something. Sakura face faltered.

"Tomoyo-chan I don't think…" The door swinging open, revealing the lounge room of the Kogeki dormitories cut off Sakura. "Ano…Tomoyo. How…what…who…why?" Sakura's face was a picture of confusion. Unbeknownst to Sakura, Tomoyo had whipped out her camcorder and was already filming.

"I think I'll call this one 'Sakura's Final Year Password' you look so kawaii when your confused. Ohohohohoho." Syaoran however also looked confused.

"Ano, Daidouji-san, two questions." He paused, running his fingers through his unruly brown hair. "One, How can you use that camcorder when all electronic things are unusable. And two, why is Sakura in the password?"

"Yeah Tomoyo-chan, why am **I** in the password?" Sakura asked as they walked into the lounge, the door slamming shut behind them as they were all inside. Sakura lay down on the large red sofa in the corner.

Tomoyo put down her camcorder and smiled. "Easy. I begged Sakura to place a charm on my camcorder so I could use it; I couldn't miss my Sakura-chan's kawaii moments, could I? And I'm a prefect, so I had to pick a password for Kogeki. I couldn't think of anything else."

"Phwa, more like you've got this silly obsession with _me_!" Sakura flailed her arms above her head, not paying attention to the sparks of pink magic that flew out and almost scorched Syaoran, luckily he ducked in time and it went straight out the window Tomoyo had just opened.

"You want to be more careful with your magic Sakura-chan, you almost burnt Li-kun here."

"Gomen nasai Li-kun, I didn't, I mean I…Oh never mind," She flopped back down onto the sofa, after sitting upright to apologise.

"Well Li-kun, welcome to the Kogeki lounge," Tomoyo said whilst smiling, "Over there," she gestured to the right stair case, "are the stairs to the male dormitories." She sat down in an arm chair next to the sofa and continued, "and over there," she gestured to the left staircase, "are the stairs to the female dormitories. You can't go there…" Both Sakura and Tomoyo chuckled at Syaoran's face, a slight blush had cropped up on him, and he was desperately trying to hide it.

"Where's the luggage?" Syaoran asked, 'They better not have gone through my stuff, I will personally rip the teachers to shreds if they have…'

"Already here," Sakura answered, "They charm it so that no-one can get into your stuff, except for yourself of course. The charm also sends your stuff to your allocated room."

"Whatever," Syaoran replied, turning towards the stairs and walking away from the two, now chatting, girls.

"Oh and Li-kun…" Sakura said, turning her head to face him.

"What?"

"Breakfast is at 7:30, don't be late, kay?" Sakura smiled turning to chat to Tomoyo once again.

"Whatever…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Shiroi Maho:** Ok guys this is just a taster, things are gonna get a lot tougher and there are gonna be a lot of surprises. But I'm not gonna say any more, I want at _least _ten reviews before I continue!

**Syaoran: **Like there gonna give you any reviews, its crap.

**Shiroi Maho: **Excuse me… Would you care to repeat that.

**Syaoran: **I said it's crap.

**Shiroi Maho: **Oh really, I guess you'd like to be a _ferret_then. So what were you saying?

**Syaoran: **……

**Shiroi Maho: **I thought so. Don't forget to review!

**Touya: **Where am I? And why is the gaki talking with _my sister_!

**Shiroi Maho: **Don't worry Touya, You and Yuki and Kero and Eriol and Meilin will appear soon, oh yea and Kaho.

**Kaho: **What do you mean by that!?

**Syaoran: **She means you can't be trusted and you're a terrible actress.

Syaoran and Kaho start cursing each other…literally. Sakura and co step in to try and break it up.

**Shiroi Maho: **STOP IT OR YOUR ALL GETTING PAY CUTS!!!

Everyone stops and turns into dot eyed scared chibi's 

**Shiroi Maho: **That's better. Please review. See you in the next chapter! ^___^


	2. Chapter Two

**Shiroi Maho: **Hello I'm back!

**Syaoran: **Oh god, please help us!

Shiroi Maho: Something wrong Syaoran? 

**Syaoran: **No, no, nothings wrong.

**Shiroi Maho: **Good, I wouldn't like to make this an Eriol & Sakura fic now would I?

**Syaoran: **No oh mighty Authress!

**Shiroi Maho: **Don't you have something to do?

**Syaoran: **Err, yea

**Shiroi Maho: **Then why aren't you doing it?

**Syaoran: **Shiroi Maho does not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp does.

**Shiroi Maho: **Good boy, now off you go, you're needed on set.

**Syaoran: **Fine

Walks off, cursing under his breath about the lack of S&S scenes

**Shiroi Maho: **I would like to thank everyone who reviewed chapter one. Thank you so much.

~*~*~*~

**Shinigami Tenshi: **Well my bestest friend in the whole wide world, thank you for reviewing. I will continue my other fic, once I've sorted out some bugs in the woodwork. Don't worry there will be loads of Jess and Quatre scenes, hehe.

**Helen: **Yes Sakura is the Card Mistress, but only Tomoyo and Touya know. Secondly all the CCS gang are 17, oh and yes all of Sakura's friends have magic.

**Kawaii Canadian: **No you didn't confuse me, so don't worry.

**Haunted Ambition: **Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. FSE's are Final Sorcery Examinations. They are split into three levels: Lower, Medium and Higher. Each book has 1000 pages, and each section (beginning, centre and end) has around 333 pages, which are then split into 3 columns to make teaching the sections easier. Hope that cleared it up for you.

**Cherryblossom127: **It's in the thank you above.

**Winged Guardian: **Thanks, you really think it could become a favourite *blushes* thanks. I couldn't think of a title, so once a get into the story a bit more it will have one. Unless you have a suggestion, feel free to give me one. Yea I'm a HP fan, but I think that you'll find my story is gonna go off a do its on thing. lol

Also a thank you to **Luna-*star2, Lady Starlight so kiss my ass, Pochocopanda...even though he's not a panda..., Miz, Gaian Neko Kitty, and Mar. **Domo domo domo!

~*~*~*~

'Chapter 2' 

Sakura watched as Syaoran retreated to the male dorm. She kept staring in that direction, not even paying much attention to the black haired girl who was still talking to her.

'_There's something he's not telling us,' _Sakura thought to herself, unconsciously running her fingers through her shoulder length auburn hair. '_He has too much power to just be a middle student…'_

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said staring at the girl, who clearly didn't even know that she was still there.

'Na, if he had more power he would have told us. Then again he doesn't know us that well so…and I have a secret too. Maybe he's like me, maybe he has another power that lies elsewhere…'

"Sakura-chan…"

'_Its possible, maybe if we become friends he'll tell us…if he truly does have that power…'_

Tomoyo started to fidget with her skirt; she was beginning to get a bit annoyed at the lack of attention Sakura was paying. She smiled mischievously and cast a simple spell; A spell to make her voice louder.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" 

"Hoooooeeee! Where's the fire!" Sakura shouted, jumping up from her position on the sofa. She stared at Tomoyo who was now laughing. "Tomoooooyo…"

"Sakuuuuura…you weren't listening to me!"

"Ah gomen Tomoyo-chan, it was just…I…I mean…" Sakura stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"You mean you were too busy thinking about Li-kun to pay attention to your best friend! You were thinking of his wonderful deep brown hair falling on his handsome face, thinking of his well-toned torso. How you would love him to hold you in his arms, to kiss you, to looooove you, to…" Sakura by now was blushing so hard that her face was giving off as much heat as the fire they were sitting by, perhaps even more. 

"Tomoyo-chan please, I wasn't thinking about that," Sakura said, tucking some strands of auburn hair behind her right ear.

"Yea, sure you weren't Sakura," Tomoyo retorted sarcastically.

"I'm serious Tomoyo, there's something strange about him, like there's something he's not telling us."

"What you mean like your _secret power_?" Tomoyo asked.

"Shhh Tomoyo not so loud, no one is supposed to know I'm the card mistress, or that I indeed have _secret powers," _Sakura said sitting on the arm of the chair the occupied Tomoyo.

"I know, it's just that…well, maybe…maybe you should…"

"Maybe I should what Tomoyo?"

"Tellthenewheadthatyou'rethecardmistress…" It came out in such a rush that Sakura was completely taken aback.

"Could you repeat that, but slowly please."

"Maybe you should tell the new head that you're the card mistress," Tomoyo looked up hopefully at Sakura, only to see a scowl fall onto her normally smiley face.

"No Tomoyo I can't, there's something strange about that woman. The necklace she was wearing had the Clow symbol on it, I don't think I could trust her with that information."

"But what if…" Tomoyo started, only to be cut off by Sakura.

"Won't come back, don't worry, besides I'm…" Sakura was cut off, not by a concerned Tomoyo, but by the dorm door swinging open, revealing a muttering Touya.

"This is the dorm first years, don't mind the password, we have a weird prefect this year," he shot a glance a Tomoyo and smiled knowingly, whilst all Tomoyo did was smile back, "and this dorm even has its own resident kaujii…"

Suppressed excited chatter erupted amongst the first years and Sakura shot Touya a dirty look, pushing herself up she walked over and Touya winced knowing what would come next.

"I'm not a kaujii Touya, how many times do I have to remind you," Touya gasped as he found himself hanging upside down in the air, his face hovering right in front of hers. The first years started laughing at the distress of the head of the Kogeki group. "Oni-chan, I have warned you numerous times, but you just can't seem to take the hint. Now you'll just have to be punished," the spell broke and Touya fell to the floor. Grabbing his head he rubbed it furiously, trying to rid himself of his pain. "I'm off to bed, oyasumi."

Touya watched his sister retreating up the stairs and groaned, '_I should have known better than to mess with the most powerful sorceress in Japan, I swear I am mad.' _Looking at the first years he explained.

"Little sister, just a little inside joke." He smiled, '_yup just a little joke…'_

~*~*~*~

_'The new head is so mysterious, so is her son…' _Sakura thought, pulling her brush through her hair, _'I'll just have to be extra careful around them, I can't let them find out who I am.' _Sakura climbed into bed, snuggling up under the covers. She felt sleep beginning to overwhelm her, and fell into slumber with one last thought, _'baka oni-chan, I'm seventeen and I am not a kaujii, doesn't he ever learn…' _and with that she let sleep take her to the land of dreams.

~*~*~*~

**"This dream…" Sakura thought, looking down through the water she was standing on. "It's the same, that boy, that monster, everything, it's the same…" Placing her hand on the surface it didn't get wet, surprisingly, and she also hadn't fallen into it yet…"**

_"I don't know what you want," the boy said, standing in front of a girl protecting her, shielding her, with his sword raised, "but whatever she has to do with it, you'll never get her, not whilst I'm still living."_

_"So be it foolish child, but she will be mine. And with that power this pathetic world will be encased into the darkness…"_

_"I don't think so because you'll never win…" the boy began to advance on the monster, who wasn't really a monster at all, but a man…_

_"No please don't, Xiao please no. You'll get hurt! You'll die! NO!" The girl screamed, trying to hold back the boy, tears in her eyes flowing down her cheeks._

_"Faa, I have to, I won't let him take you away from me. You're all I live for, you're my only hope."_

**Sakura raised her hands to her own cheeks, feeling the tears trickling down them. "Why do I feel so sad, that isn't me, this doesn't concern me, then why, why do I shed tears for them…" **

_"You can't! I won't let you do it alone, let me fight with you!"_

_"No! I wouldn't be able to carry on if you were hurt…"_

_"Well isn't this just a touching scene, but I don't care for your powers boy," the man raised his hand, a ball of black electric energy formed and shot toward the boy. The boy pushed the girl out of the way; making sure none of it hit her. She stared, her tears becoming more rapidly now._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"Run Faa, go before he hurts you! GO!" She ran to him and took him into her arms, whispering soothing words._

_"I cant, I wont leave you, I love you too much…" Black ribbons flew in her direction, tying around her arms and lifting her away from the boy. The tears still flowed, this time in pain as the ribbons tied themselves tighter and tighter. _

_"FAA!" The boy yelled, pushing himself to his feet, despite the pain he felt. "Let her go! LET HER GO!"_

**Sakura felt her wrists burning in pain she cried out, slamming her fists on the water she started to shout.**

**"Let me through! I have to save them, I have to stop…"**

**But the water just rippled, never once showing any sign of giving way to let her through.**

_The man pulled out his sword, and gave an evil smile, pulling her closer; she began to struggle more frantically now. The man just laughed, a heartless, evil chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. The boy was on his knees, muttering some sort of chant…the man still laughed._

_"No silly spell will save her now," He floated higher, the ribbons pulling her with him. "One cut and it will all be over, your powers will be mine and they will contribute to the chaos that will ensue after you are completely drained." He began to laugh again as she struggled. The ribbons disappeared and he held her close. He slashed one small thin cut across both of his wrists, the blood trickled down the length of his arms and he smiled._

_"It is beautiful, my blood is yours and yours is mine," his smile remained as he moved the sword to her wrists, and in one swift movement, slashed a thin cut across them both. She screamed in pain, crying as the blood oozed out of the cuts._

**Sakura screamed, her wrists had two cuts sliced across them. She cried, the pain was overwhelming, crashing over her in waves of discomfort. The tears still fell, and it mixed with the blood as it flowed and dripped to the ground.**

**"Why, why am I feeling this pain? Why is this happening to me?" She cried in desperation, wishing someone could hear her, could answer her.**

_The man had now placed the cuts on his wrists against the cuts on the girls. She glowed pink around the fresh wounds, it dissipated, moving with her blood into the man's body. He laughed as he felt her become weak._

_"So much power! When this is over, and those not worthy are gone, you will truly be mine like you were always meant to be!"_

_The girl was to weak to protest, her body slumped and she heard him scream in triumph._

_"This is my moment! I truly am the victor…" he placed the unconscious girl on the ground and turned to the frantic boy, who was crying for his love. "And you will be fortunate enough boy to feel the true power…"_

_Pink and black lightning merged, creating an orb of power; its magical field held so much that the feeling was overwhelming. I shot towards him and all the boy could do was stand there. The only words that escaped his lips were:_

_"Forgive me Faa, for I have failed you…" Nothing was heard, no noises, no screams of pain. Not on the field anyway, above on the water one noise could be heard as it pierced the night sky…_

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" On the brink of unconsciousness, Sakura screamed. She let out a cry for the pain she felt, for the lack of magic left, and for the boy…she screamed for him. **

~*~*~*~

Jolting upright in her bed, Sakura started to pant, sweat was slowly falling down her face, mixed with tears. She still felt the pain, but she didn't feel weak; she didn't feel like her magic was gone, like it had been drained.

Touya looked at his sister, to say he was worried was an understatement. He had heard her screams and had rushed over; Tomoyo was already there when he arrived trying to awaken her. Students had gathered outside, including some boys. They were awed at this, they had never seen Sakura have one of these dreams before, but Touya had. 

"Sakura, are you ok?" Touya asked moving closer to her, he went to grab her hands when he saw the blood. It had soaked through her nightdress and was dripping off her hands. His eyes widened in shock and he called out to the people at the door. "SOMEONE GET A NURSE! A HEALER! ANYONE! JUST GET SOMEONE QUICK!" Touya screamed at them frantically, he pulled up her sleeves and saw the two gashes across her wrist. "Oh my god…" he exclaimed under his breath, not only was she bleeding from these cuts, it was also bruised around them.

"A healer wont be necessary," came a calm voice at the door. All the students moved aside, it was the new head. Sakura's head jerked upwards, as if finally snapping out of her dream; like a thread was holding her there so she couldn't reply to anyone.

"Li-san…" Sakura whispered, barely audible over the commotion outside her door. She winced as Yelan held her wrists. Yelan frowned; staring at the door she called a name.

"Xiao-lang, here. Now," Syaoran emerged from the crowd, dressed in a robe, his already messy hair even more so. He moved toward his mother and stopped as he got a closer look at the girl.

"Yes mother…" He said, still staring at the girl. _'Sakura…what happened to her? She looks like she's been to hell and back. She's so pale, and her wrists, and the blood!' _

"Hold her wrists while I heal, these gashes," Yelan stepped aside and Syaoran moved forward, he grabbed her wrists as gently as he could, her blood flowing onto his hands as well. She winced; it still hurt, even with the slightest contact. 

Yelan began humming a healing spell, her red aura floating outwards and settling over the cuts. The flesh began to close over, and all that was left was the bruising and the blood. Two thin scars remained on her wrists, and Yelan felt sorry for the girl. _'The pain she must have endured…poor child.'_

"Everyone leave, there is nothing to see here. Go get ready for classes," people at the door began to leave, gossiping and wondering what had happened to her. Syaoran remained, still holding Sakura's wrists. Touya growled.

"Do you think you could let go of my sister gaki," Syaoran glanced at his hands; sure enough they were still holding her. He snatched them back, blushing. "Yea and keep them off her," Touya snarled at Syaoran's retreating back. Syaoran turned to face Sakura, and stared at her, his face softening a bit. __

_'What is this feeling? I felt warm inside when I touched her, could I be…no. I'm not. I wont let her get to me, I wont be nice. She has no effect on me whatsoever!'_

Yelan laughed inwardly at her son's inner torment, _'So it begins…' _She looked at Sakura and spoke. "Maybe you should take the first few less-" 

"No," Sakura cut her off, pushing herself to her feet and moving to retrieve her uniform. "I'm fine, really. I don't need to miss lessons; especially on the first day."

"Fine then Miss Kinomoto, but promise me you'll be careful."

"I will don't worry," Sakura smiled at Yelan and she had a thought.

_'What a wonderful daughter-in-law this girl would make, I will have to get my niece to play a bit of matchmaker…'_

They all left Sakura alone, and she sighed to herself. _'It was that dream again, but this time I felt the pain, this time I saw more. Does it mean something? Could it be a premonition, a warning? I should look up those names in the magical history book, Faa and Xiao. They seemed powerful.'_

Sakura pulled on the pleated black skirt, and her white shirt, she left the first two buttons undone and put on her necklace. It was a golden star contained inside a pink circle, a key it looked like, a very beautiful key. She tied her hair back into a plait and placed in two cherry blossom shaped clips to keep the shorter bits of hair from falling out. 

She glanced at her wrists, and her gaze never left them. They were all bruised around the two thin scars, _'where the ribbons held Faa,' _Sakura thought to herself. _'I must be connected to her somehow, otherwise why am I feeling her pain?' _

She left her room and headed to the lounge, everyone who was there stared at her, and Sakura felt uncomfortable under their gaze. She rushed over to Tomoyo, and Tomoyo hugged her.

"Oh Sakura-chan you don't know how worried I was! I heard you scream and I rushed to your room, you were thrashing about saying something about saving someone, and to let you through. That's when I saw the bruises; I was petrified 'cause I knew they weren't there before you went to sleep. And then when those two gashes appeared and the blood started coming out I screamed so loud, and so did you. I was so afraid…" Tomoyo stopped as she felt tears falling onto her shoulder, "Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo whispered, holding her tighter.

"I was too Tomoyo, I was too…"

~*~*~*~

The day went as normal in Tomoeda, except for a few stares sent Sakura's way every now and again. Sakura was sick of it. _'Why cant they stop looking at me? Kuso! Its so…so…so' _She couldn't think of a word to describe what it felt like.

Now she was sitting by Tomoyo in chanting, Tomoyo's favourite class. Tomoyo had the best chanting voice out of everyone, although Sakura wasn't far behind. Their summer chanting homework was to compose a song to keep their voices in tune. Syaoran was in this class as well. Sakura still couldn't help but feel as though there was something else to him, like he was hiding something.

"Miss Kinomoto," Mayaki-sensei called, breaking Sakura's train of thought. "Your turn dear lets hear your song."

"Hai sensei," Sakura got up and walked to the piano in the corner of the room, she didn't really like singing in front of people, and especially didn't like singing songs. She didn't get why they had to but she had to do it anyway. She placed her music on the stand and began the intro. The piano sounded soft and melodic, and Sakura was glad that her brother had taught her how to play.

Then she began to sing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

Syaoran felt the melodic voice sweep over him; he knew this tune. He had no idea how he knew it, but he did. It seemed so familiar yet not. Sakura's fingers played the song gracefully; tears began to form in her eyes. Tomoyo knew why…

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope_

Her voice was graceful; and held a lot of emotion as she sung. This was the song her mother had started to write before she passed away, and this summer Sakura finished the music and lyrics. Tears fell down her face now, but she didn't care.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

The students in chanting class were all smiling. They loved to hear Sakura sing, she had an especially wonderful talent for it. They knew this song must mean something to her, because they saw the tears in her eyes. Tomoyo turned to Syaoran, who was sitting in front.

"She has a nice voice, ne Li-kun?"

"Yea…" Was all that he said in reply.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope_

Sakura played the small musical interlude and licked her lips. If her mother were watching, she prayed that she was listening to the song she had worked on all summer. Hoping she was proud at her.

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back_

The song continued on the same tune, but higher. No one had ever heard Sakura sing with such passion before; it was like her voice had improved ten fold over the seven-week break. She was singing with so much emotion that it was bringing tears to the eyes of some of them.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray_

_To be only yours, I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope_

Sakura finished the song, but the piano continued for a while longer. Once it finished, the whole class erupted into applause, some of the boys whistled. Sakura blushed. She didn't think that they would have enjoyed it that much. She gathered up her music sheets and returned to her seat.

"Very well done Miss Kinomoto, I see you spent some time composing that, unlike some others in this class," the teacher side glanced a Yamazaki who smiled.

"Did you know Mayaki-sensei, that when I wrote my music, the music was so good that even the notes wanted to dance. So they did, but I left the window open so they ended up dancing out of it and that's why my second one sounded like it was done in five minutes," Chiharu, who was sitting next to Yamazaki, kicked him from underneath the table and whispered under her breath…

"Stop lying…"

"Yes well anyway, great work Kinomoto." Sakura had now settled back into her seat, placing her music on her desk.

"Great another reason for people to stare at me," Sakura grumbled under her breath. Tomoyo smiled.

"That's not a bad thing Sakura-chan, they admire you. Yo Li-kun," Tomoyo prodded Syaoran in the back, he turned around and his gaze held the question 'what?' in them. "Didn't you think Sakura's song was good, no no no, great?!"

_'Right Syaoran don't say anything nice, you'll become to attached to her, say something slightly err hurtful, that way she'll keep her distance. Yea, that's a great plan!'_

"It was ok I suppose, if you like that sort of thing, which I don't," he turned around so he didn't have to face them. He didn't need to see Sakura's face to know what she was feeling, her aura wavered, and it felt slightly hurt. No not slightly, very. _'God what I said wasn't that bad, why is she that hurt?'_

Sakura felt hurt by his words, if it was any other song she wouldn't have cared about what he said, but this song meant so much to her. Especially since it was a connection with her mother, her deceased mother. 

_'How could he say that to me?! I worked so hard on it, and it was good, I know it was! I'll never forgive him for this, you just watch your back Li Syaoran, because you never know what might happen…'_

Syaoran flinched, her aura felt different, first it felt hurt, then angry, now it felt…_'revengeful…'_

Their hour of chanting was up; they heard the bells echoing through the school. Sakura gathered her stuff quickly and left the room, Tomoyo not far behind.

~*~*~*~

They were sitting outside, talking about their day. Tomoyo, Meilin, and Sakura. Meilin was in Boei, so they didn't see much of each other. Except for the evenings.

"It's all anyone is talking about Sakura, I wish I had been there," exclaimed Meilin, smiling at Sakura.

"Not everyone liked it Mei," Sakura said, rubbing one of her wrists, which were now hurting from playing the piano.

"Oh, who didn't like it?" Meilin asked, swinging her legs off the tree branch.

"Li Syaoran…"

"Shaoran!" Meilin exclaimed, almost falling from the tree.

"Shaoran? First name basis?" Sakura asked staring up at Meilin. Meilin jumped down landing in front of Sakura.

"We're cousins. My surname is Li, me and Shaoran grew up together," Meilin said, grabbing Sakura's hands in her own she carried on, "just ignore him, he's a grouchy old sod anyway, but I still love him." She winked, and Sakura and Tomoyo laughed.

"Well he's gonna regret the day he ever messed with me," Sakura said, breaking Meilin's grasp.

"Oh, what did you have in mind?" Meilin asked, and they began planning their _revenge. _Sakura smiled at the support that she had from her friends.

_'Oh yes Li Syaoran, you're gonna regret messing with me. It might be just words at first but you better watch your back 'cause it's gonna get a lot worse…'_

~*~*~*~

**Shiroi Maho: **That's all for now guys

**Syaoran: **I can't believe you made me say that to Sakura!

**Shiroi Maho: **Plot development Syaoran, you cant just fall in love like that…

**Shiroi Maho clicks her fingers, and all the lights go off**

**Syaoran: **What did you do now you baka?!

**Shiroi Maho: **When I click my fingers the lights go off, I forgot.

**Shiroi Maho clicks her fingers again. Nothing happens. She clicks them repeatedly and the lights don't come back on.**

**Syaoran: **Oh great you broke it!

**Shiroi Maho laughs nervously.**

**Shiroi Maho: **Ehehehe, well err, leave your review and we'll be back with the next chapter soon. I want another 10 before I update please.

**Syaoran: **I can't believe you got 12 for the first chapter.

**Shiroi Maho and Syaoran are stumbling about in the dark. They fall over each other.**

**Shiroi Maho: **Oops! Gomen nasai Syaoran. Please review. Ja ne ^____^


	3. Chapter Three

**Shiroi Maho: **I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!

**Syaoran: **[Depressed] What took you so long?

**Shiroi Maho: **Why are you depressed?

**Syaoran: **You made me say a horrible thing to my Sakura-chan…

**Shiroi Maho: **Syaoran, you have to understand…I can't make it love at first sight

**Syaoran: **[Sigh] I'spose. But…

**Shiroi Maho: **Hehe, don't worry she'll get her revenge… [Evil laughter]

**Syaoran: **What!?

**Shiroi Maho: **Disclaimer

**Syaoran: **Fine, fine. Shiroi Maho doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura…Clamp does.

**Shiroi Maho: **Yup! All you potential reviewers, please, please read my other stories!

**Thank you to: **Winged Guardian (ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY WINGED GUARDIAN ^__^), little elfling, meinien, Pochocopanda...even though he's not a panda… , kawaiitenshisakura, ScarleT RoSe5, Kwaii Canadian, Kawaii-CherryWolf, Gaian Neko Kitty, Virginia Soon 2B Potter. Thank you all. Sorry if I missed anyone out…

**Haunted ambition:** They don't take FSE's every year, but they do have smaller exams just to test how much they have learned at the end of each year. FSE's are the final exams they take, kinda like GCSE's. Oh and you'll find out how Meilin and Tomoyo and Sakura met, in this chapter. Hope this helps.

**Lady Starlight so kiss my ass: **Ya huh I am a bitch, lol. But I have my reasons…Sakura will get her revenge too. This is gonna be so much fun!****

~*~*~*~

I'm here again. It's the same place…this dream. I'm standing on the plain of water again. Yet it's different somehow, something's missing. No not something…someone. Those people aren't here, Faa and Xiao. Neither is that monster…what is going on?

_"This is a dream plain…"_

I turn; this voice is so familiar…I think desperately, trying to place where I've heard that voice before. It's so gentle…feminine yet an air of power…

_"Faa?"_

A flash of light erupts from the direction of the voice. Spiralling outwards, I lift my hand to shield my face…this light is so bright, blindingly bright. The water ripples as a shadowy figure appears, wings of white folded around her. The shadow dissipates, and in place where they once were now stands a beautiful woman…no angel.

She stands, regal, and smiles at me. Her black hair is pulled into a high ponytail, and she's wearing a kimono type gown. The water around her spirals around her and creates two seats.

_"Please sit, Sakura…"_

How does she know my name? I gaze at the water seat she just conjured up…how am I gonna sit on that? It's made of…of…water. I walk over to it slowly and place my hand on it. I recoil in surprise; it's not liquid…but solid.

_"How did you…?"_

_"Magic," _She smiles at me and motions to the seat once more. _"Please sit Sakura, there is much I need to tell you…but so little time."_

I comply with her request sitting down. I reach down to fiddle with the fabric of my clothing, only to find I'm not wearing my pyjamas. I'm wearing a similar kimono to Faa's.

_"Sakura…the dream's you've been having, of Xiao and I. They are the past…linked with your magic, the Clow Cards."_

_"Clow Cards…"_

_"Gomen, I should say the Sakura Cards. Xiao is the only son of Clow, and I was his fiancée. We were so happy, everything was perfect, we were going to be married and start a family…" _Tears are beginning to form at the sides of her eyes, some solitary ones trickle down her cheeks. _"Then he came back…of course you've seen what he wanted. He wanted my power and me; I was the new protector of the cards. Through the generations there have been many…and I was the first. He wanted the Cards for himself. We suffered so much, all the pain of that battle…you felt it, and you know what we went through. You must be prepared Sakura; he's coming to this time. You'll see how we defeated him soon, in another dream…"_

_"I'm going to have to go through more…"_

_"Yes…being the new mistress you will know how we felt. We hold a connection."_

I feel myself getting dizzy…the strain is pushing me. I feel like I need to…wake up.

_"Sakura…" _

All I see now is white light, and Faa's face is fading…further and further…but I can still hear her voice.

_"The book…Chen Fai by Clow. You'll need it…find it."_

~*~*~*~

Opening her eyes, Sakura removed the covers from her body. Getting out of bed she moved over to her bedside table and opened the drawer. Upon opening it she removed a piece of paper and a pen. Scribbling in curly writing, quickly in the dimly lit room…she wrote,

_Chen Fai by Clow._

Sighing she got ready for a new school day, placing on her uniform; and placed some cards in her pocket. _'Just in case,' _she thought to herself. Brushing her hair she pulled it up into a high ponytail…_'Just like Faa's hair,' _she thought absentmindedly. Grabbing her bag and necklace (or Sakura Key) she left her room and headed to the lounge.

Opening the door she was greeted by silence, no one was up yet. _'Great,' _she thought, running over to the sofa, _'I get a little alone time…time to think.' _How wrong she was, for she was not the only one in the room. Sitting in the shadows, away from the eyes of Sakura sat another student. They moved making a sudden noise that startled Sakura. Jumping up from her current position on the sofa, she turned to where the noise had come from.

She felt all blood drain from her face as her eyes fell upon the person before her. _'Why him? It could have been anyone else! Anyone! But why him?' _She asked herself, slowly edging her way to the door. _'I have to get out of here…I can't stand being in his presence!'_

"Kino…" His voice began, stepping into the light; his features now had a kind of ethereal glow to them.

"Don't! Don't you dare speak to me! You egotistical bastard!" She snapped, her voice getting louder towards the end of the sentence.

"Listen…" He tried to speak again, only to be cut off once more.

"No! You listen! You might not appreciate the work put into something like that song, Li," she spat the name with distaste, "but that is no reason to speak so low of it! I worked so hard on that, it was…it was…" Unable to finish her sentence Sakura flung the door open and rushed out, tears flowing freely down her face, dripping to the floor. 

Syaoran just stared at her retreating figure; guiltily he closed the door that she had just exited out of. _'Why did I say that to her? I had no eligible reason…I'm so pathetic.' _He said to himself, staring at the floor. He cocked his head to the side and bent down, _'what's this?' _He asked himself, picking up a piece of paper that was by the door. It was folded neatly, and he carefully unfolded it. He gasped once he saw what was written.

_Chen Fai by Clow._

That wasn't possible, nobody knew of the books by Clow…unless. Maybe that girl was here, the one his mother talked about, over and over. Re-folding the paper he placed it in his pocket. _'I'll keep this…for now.'_

~*~*~*~

The breakfast hall, eat to your fill and catch up with chatter time. For some anyway…Sakura was too busy playing with her food to pay attention to any of the conversations. She hated him…he didn't understand, didn't realise…didn't know. No body knew. None of them knew her pain…she had to live up to expectations, she had to be the best. They all expected that from her. She hated it. This _gift _she had.

"Sakura…" A hand was placed gently on her shoulder, Sakura jerked her head up and turned to face the person who had called her.

"Meilin…" She whispered.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit down…come on," Meilin said, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her up gently. "Let's go." Sakura let herself be pulled away by Meilin, she had no idea where Meilin was taking her but didn't argue anyway. She just stared at the changing scenery: from the bustling dining hall to quiet corridors, deserted classrooms and finally the gardens. Sakura raised her gaze to look at Meilin.

"Why are we…?" Sakura began, but Meilin cut off her sentence.

"Here. You recognise it right?" Sakura just nodded dumbly, not feeling like talking to anyone.

"This is the place where we met…on the first day of school. We'd just been placed and I…"

~*~*~*~

_"Give that back to me you bastard!" A young girl, around the age of ten shouted, her long black hair bobbing up and down with her movements._

_"Tisk, tisk, tisk…such distasteful words coming from such a young girl," A boy, seemingly around thirteen, said chucking a teddy up and down in his hand._

_"Yea well you deserve them! Gaki!" She yelled, running towards him in an attempt to get her bear back. She didn't succeed however, as the boy chucked it to one of his friends. The other boy caught it and started to examine the bear._

_"I think I might keep this, my little sister needs a new bear," he said, chucking it back to the other boy as the girl ran at him again. The other boy just chucked it up and down through the air as he watched the girl began to cry._

_"Or we could practice our fire magic on it, what do you say Cheng?"_

_"Good idea, Motoki," the first boy, Motoki, was still chucking it up and down. Cheng held back the little girl as she struggled to get to her bear._

_"Nooooo! It's mine…it's…" She proceeded to scream as tears fell freely down her face. Motoki was still chucking it up into the air, and was waiting for it to come down when…_

_"What the…" Motoki looked up, there floating around in mid air was the bear. His face looked shocked, and he tried to use his magic to bring it back down. "What the fuck is going on?" His magic wasn't working, and Motoki wasn't happy…and that was an understatement._

_"That bear isn't yours, so I suggest you hand it back to its owner," a voice came from the doorway leading to the gardens. The two boys turned, only to see two ten year olds standing there. Motoki's face faltered, and then he began to laugh. Cheng soon joined in with him._

_"Y-you think you can stop…us?!" Motoki said between laughs, holding his stomach because it was hurting so much. The first girl smiled, lifting her hand over her head, a pink glow forming around it._

_"Lets see how much you like being tossed up and down, jerk." Moving her hand up and down, Motoki began to lift into the air. He screamed as he left the ground, and began thrashing his arms and legs around._

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Put me down! Put me down!!" Meilin's tears began to subside and then she started to laugh, laugh at his discomfort. After seeing his friend floating in the air (caused by magic cast by a first year) Cheng had let go of Meilin and was starting to retreat. "Pleaaaaaaase! Put me doooooooown!" Motoki continued to scream, Meilin just laughed harder._

_"Well," said the girl who cast the spell, "if you insist," and just like that she dropped her hand, the glow from around it disappearing, and Motoki crashed straight to the ground. Instead of screaming in pain (which was obvious that he was in) he just started to retreat uneasily backwards as far away from the girl as possible._

_"It's not possible, a floating spell like that isn't taught until the end of first year…" Motoki muttered moving further and further away._

_"I'm a little more advanced that your average first year," she told him and just smiled. Motoki muttered something incoherent under his breath and ran off, Cheng following swiftly behind. The bear (which was still floating in the air, momentarily forgotten) now glided down safely into the hands of the black haired girl. She hugged it tightly and ran over to the one who cast the magic. She jumped up and glomped the girl so hard, that they both tumbled to the floor._

_"Arigatoooooo!" She wailed, tears falling from her eyes. _

_"It's ok…" The other girl said, they both stood up together. The magic caster stuck her hand out. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, pleased to meet you." The black haired girl shook it and smiled at Sakura._

_"I'm Li Meilin, I'm pleased to meet you too." They smiled at each other until a voice broke the silence._

_"Ohohohoho, that was so kawaii Sakura-chan. I'll call this one 'Sakura's new friend.' I just wish I could have made you a costume!" The other girl, who had been standing behind Sakura the whole time taping the encounter, said. Stars appeared in her eyes. "Mastering an art of advanced floating how kawaiiiiii!"_

_"Meilin, this is Tomoyo, my best friend." Sakura said, gesturing to the girl behind her._

_"Nice to meet you Tomoyo," Meilin said, bowing to the other girl. Tomoyo lowered her camcorder and looked at Meilin._

_"You are so…" Tomoyo started, walking towards the now frightened Meilin. Tomoyo grasped one on Meilin's hands in her own, "…Kawaii! I just know we are going to get along!"_

_"Ano Meilin-chan, was that bear important to you," Sakura asked, looking at the bear held securely in the hand not being held by Tomoyo._

_"Yes it was…it's a gift from my…" Meilin blushed and Sakura looked cluless. Tomoyo just laughed knowingly._

_"From your what? Meilin?" Sakura asked naively._

_"Nandemonai!" Meilin said, "Come on lets get back inside, it's getting cold._

_"Hai!" Sakura and Tomoyo said at the same time. They began to walk inside and Meilin glanced lovingly at her bear._

_"Li…" She whispered under her breath, not realising she had slipped further behind her new friend._

_"Meilin-chan!" Sakura called cheerfully from further up the corridor, "Come on!" Meilin smiled as she ran to catch up with them. Her new friends._

~*~*~*~

"We've been friends for a long time Sakura…please tell me what's wrong. I can help you." Meilin said, grabbing Sakura's hands and clasping them in her own.  Sakura smiled, she was wrong. There were people who knew her pain. Meilin was on of her best friends, and she knew that Meilin would always be there for her. No matter what.

"I'm gonna be ok Meilin, I'm just a little upset that's all. Don't worry about me. It'll all be evened out soon." Meilin looked at Sakura strangely, she was about to open her mouth to speak when…

"Hoooooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Meilin-chan! We're gonna be late!" Sakura screamed, grasping Meilin's hand tighter and running through the hallways, pulling Meilin behind her.

"Sakura, my lessons don't start for another half hour," Meilin said, causing Sakura to slow down and come to a halt.

"Ehehe," Sakura laughed nervously, "gomen nasai Meilin-chan." She apologised, scratching her head she began to run again. "Oy Meilin!" She tossed over her shoulder.

"Yea!?" Meilin shouted back.

"Thanks!" Sakura continued to run, and Meilin smiled to herself. _'Same old Sakura, no matter what the problem…' _

Sakura kept running; she was late, very late. Time was ticking as she ran, _'faster you baka, you'll never make it!' _She mentally shouted, speeding up. Her breath was coming in quick intervals now, and she was beginning to feel tired…exhausted. '_Stupid class, why does it have to be the other side of the school?" _She asked herself, turning a corner and ascending a flight of stairs. She ran down the final corridor, tip tap tip tap tip tap.  Throwing the door open she stepped inside, trying to catch her breath she grabbed her chest. Then she heard clapping.

"Well done Sakura-chan. Just in time!" Tomoyo ran over, camcorder in hand, taping her friend. "You look sooooo kawaii when you are out of breath!" Tomoyo circled her, taping her. The camera zoomed in on her face.

"Tom…teach…late…" Sakura panted, completely out of breath, Tomoyo laughed. Moving to Sakura she supported her and helped her to her seat.

"The teacher isn't here, you made it just in time," Tomoyo said, putting her camera back into her bag carefully. "I don't know why you hurried, it's only History."

"Exactly…" Sakura whispered. Tomoyo hadn't heard her, but someone else had, someone sitting behind them. _'I'll have to keep an eye on her…' _The voice thought to itself. The door was opened again, revealing their teacher.

"Everyone settle down," the voice came, bringing music to some of the girls ears (and some guys too) "How was everyone's holiday?" He asked. The classroom erupted into choruses of 'great' and 'fantastic.'

"How was yours Tsukishiro-sensei?" One of the female students asked, and others followed with 'yeas.'

"Oh it was good. I spent it with Touya at his house," he said moving over to the board and proceeding to write. A couple of girls were whispering in front of Sakura, and she couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Isn't Touya Sakura's older brother?" One asked.

"Yea…" The other answered.

"Wow! She is so lucky. Tsukishiro-sensei stayed at her house!"

"She gets everything, it's so unfair, and she's perfect!"

"No I'm not…" Sakura said to herself, but Tomoyo heard her. She smiled.

"No one's perfect Sakura-chan, but you are near." She said to her best friend, Sakura smiled at her.

"Thanks Tomoyo…"

"Right then class, today we are gonna talk about Chinese magic history." Sakura's ears pricked up, just as she had hoped, this year they were going to cover Chinese magic. _'Perfect, Clow Reed comes under Chinese magic. I'll find out about him, and maybe where this book…Chen Fai is.' _She thought to herself as Yukito spoke.

"Now of course most of you know the basics of Chinese magic, some more than others…" He flashed a look at a particular student, and the rest of the class turned to see who he was looking at. They all suspected Sakura, and they were right, but she wasn't the only one. He was also looking at…Syaoran. "…But not many of you know about Clow Reed and the Clow Cards." Excited chatter passed through the classroom, some knew of the Clow Cards by name and short descriptions, but until now it had rarely been touched in a subject.

"Clow Reed was a powerful sorcerer from long ago. He found a unique way of mixing eastern and western magic. He created spirits of enormous power, each with their own special one. Soon they became uncontrollable, so Clow Reed sealed them into Cards and placed them in a book so they would cause no more trouble. He created two guardians along with the Cards, one with the power of the sun, Cerberus. The other had the power of the Moon, Yue. Cerberus was sealed with the book to await and appoint the new master or mistress. Yue was made a judge, and would have the final say on whether or not the person chosen by Cerberus was worthy." Yukito began to tell the story of Clow Reed and his magic, of course Yukito would know a lot about it…he was Yue after all. Then Yukito continued, his eyes changed colour…from their normal soft brown colour, to an ice cold blue-silver one. 

_'Yue is speaking…' _Sakura thought to herself. _'This means that it's something only known by Yue…luckily I don't think that anyone will be paying close attention to his eyes.'_

"One thing that isn't known by many people today is that Clow had a son…" People gasped, they never knew anything about Clow's son. "His name was Xiao, and he was very powerful. Though he was not destined to be the protector or master of the Cards he still had an important role. He was a guardian, not an inhuman one like Yue or Cerberus, but a bodyguard. For Faa Li, his distant cousin. She was the Cards protector, and was engaged to a man named Taiko. Taiko disappeared, but Faa wasn't upset for it was an arranged marriage, to keep the magic line of the Li family strong. However as time went by Faa began to fall in love with Xiao, and the same for Xiao. After talking with the Clan elders they finally agreed to let them wed, knowing that Xiao had strong magic. It would also keep the blood line pure, which is something the elders favoured." He trailed off, looking out of the window. Sakura looked worried, she had never seen Yue look so upset in his life. Luckily, for Yue, the bell rang, indicating the end of lessons. Yukito's eyes returned to their normal colour, and he looked around. "I guess I lost track of time. Class dismissed."

The students began filing out of the classroom one by one, until the only ones left were Syaoran, who was in the row in the front, and Sakura and Tomoyo who were further behind.

"Tomoyo I need to speak with the other side, could you leave me be for a while," Sakura whispered to her best friend.

"Sure that's fine, I'll meet you in Physical Magic." Tomoyo left, leaving only Syaoran and Sakura in the class. Sakura rose, heading to the front. She stopped before Yukito looking deep into his eyes.

"Yukito-san," she said in a way that made him know what she wanted. She continued, but this time in a whisper, "I need to speak with Yue…"

"Sure Sakura-chan," Yukito said, looking over at the other child who was left. "Li is there any reason you need to be here?" He asked.

"Yes Tsukishiro-sensei, I need to speak with you," Syaoran said, not making eye contact with Yukito, or moving an inch.

"Well I need to speak with Miss Kinomoto here privately, could you please leave for a while," Yukito said.

"Hai sensei," Syaoran replied, exiting the classroom. Yukito smiled at Sakura, then his eyes turned into a blue-silver colour once more. Yukito's smile turned to a frown, and the hands that were by his sides were now crossed across his chest.

"You needed to speak with me mistress?" He asked, still in Yukito's voice, but with a definite air about it that made her realise it was Yue.

"Yes Yue," Sakura began, "I need to ask you about a book by Clow…"

"A book?" Yue asked, taking a seat at his desk. "What is the name?"

"Chen Fai…" She said, lookin at Yue. His eyes turned distant and his frown deepened, those two words had darkened Yue's mood. Like they were a curse, something never ever to be uttered.

"Where did you hear of that book?" Yue said harshly, standing up quickly. Sakura was frightened. She had never seen Yue look this angry before, she started to back away, scratching her head.

"Ah…ano…well…you see I…" She began to mutter, Yue moved in front of her. Every step he took forward she took one back.

"It's important Sakura! Where did you hear of it!?" Yue continued; his voice still held a harsh tone. He kept moving forward, and Sakura continued her movement backwards…until she backed into a wall.

"From…well you see I don't think you'd believe me even if I said…" Yue's face was now inches from her own, and she could feel his hot breath on his face.

"Try me," he uttered, looking straight into her eyes.

"Faa…" Yue recoiled, taking a huge step backwards.

"Excuse me?" He said, surprise flashed across his face.

"From Faa, she talked to me. She said…" She began but Yue cut her off.

"Don't! Don't you dare speak to her! Nothing good will come of it! And don't look for that book Sakura! I don't want it to be you! I forbid you to speak of it again! Are we clear?" Sakura looked shocked, never ever in all her years of being the Card Mistress had Yue ever raised his voice or demanded that she do something.

"What don't you want me…?"

"ARE WE CLEAR!?"  Yue shouted, raising his voice. Sakura was scared…no she wasn't scared she was petrified, and upset. Yue had never ever done anything like this before.

"Crystal…" Sakura whispered, feeling tears prick her eyes. _'No! No I won't cry in front of him!' _She mentally scolded herself. Yue's face softened at seeing the tears come to his Mistress' eyes. He reached out for her, but she managed to move away and ran to her desk. She grabbed her bag.

"Sakura I'm…"

"No Yue you're not. You're not sorry. Nobody ever is…" She said, and then she ran out, her tears running freely now that she was out of Yue's sight. Syaoran stared at her, all he had heard was the teacher shouting 'Are we clear?' and that was it. Then he sees her running out, crying. He entered the classroom and made his way over to the teacher. Yue changed his control, he was once again Yukito. 

"That wasn't the way to handle the situation…" Yukito muttered, and he chuckled at what he heard in reply.

'_Shut up…'_

~*~*~*~

Sakura's fresh tears had dried, and she was now in her Physical Magic class. Syaoran hadn't long entered, and she was still pondering over why Yue had gotten so mad. She had (so far) no valid reason, except that he didn't want it to be me. Whatever the hell that meant. Mizuki-sensei was going through the students, asking them to name a Physical Spell and what advantages or disadvantages there were to using it. She had just finished her turn, and had talked about Wind magic.

Now it was Syaoran's turn. Sakura evilly laughed inwardly, time for some revenge she thought to herself. Grabbing her paper she wrote:

_Syaoran Li_

Then put numerous words underneath it. Syaoran had his turn to speak now. He was talking about Lightening magic. Everyone seemed awed at how much he knew about it. _'But not for long…' _Thought Sakura, as she listened carefully.

"Lightening magic can be controlled in many different ways," he paused, taking a breath and continued, "The most popular way is control through a physical object to concentrate your magic into." He stopped again, something wasn't right. He didn't know what, but he had a sneaky suspicion. "Ofudas can be…" He stopped, and his face looked horrific. He grabbed his throat. '_Perfect,' _thought Sakura, _'it worked.' _Everyone was silent, they thought this was some kind of joke. Syaoran coughed a few times then tried again, "…Used to…" He stopped abruptly again, _'What the fuck!?' _He thought desperately to himself. The class, who had been silent after the first, now burst out laughing. They thought he was trying to be funny, the class clown. The laughter was deafening. A few voices could be heard over it though.

"Did you hear him?!"

"He sounded like…"

"It was so funny!!"

"…Daffy Duck!"

The laughter continued, but Syaoran didn't find it funny. He had turned fifty shades of red, and his blush was getting deeper by the second. Though when he started to talk again, his voice most definitely was not getting deeper. Neither was it returning to its original state.

"Ofudas can be…" His voice was now squeaky high, almost mouse like, and Syaoran was horrified. _'I'm being made a fool of! But who would…?" _He trailed off knowing instantly the culprit of this 'little' prank. _'KINOMOTO!!' _He mentally shouted, _'I can't believe this, what I said was bad but this…I have to get a reversing spell. Fast!'_

He spoke again, what he wanted to say was, "Mizuki-sesei, I have had a spell cast on me to fluctuate my voice. Can you place a reversing one on me please?" What came out was:

"Oflesu bi dubby wubby. Flo moslo prota assssssssssssssss shibby wibby flopsy mopsy. Cosso pos lo lo lo la shi, cotty wotty." He tried to stop himself, believe me he did try, but he had no control over his voice anymore. "Do rei me fa so la ti, shubawubba co co, mosica ga ga goo goo…" By now the students were rolling around on the floor bursting out with laughter. Mizuki-sensei was most definitely not happy, not happy at all in fact she was fuming.

"Mr Li, if you do not cease in this little game of yours I will see that you will receive a months worth of detention!" Syaoran flinched, his second day of classes and he was already being threatened with detention. Not just one though, a whole months worth.

"Gomen nasai," he smiled, his normal voice was back. What he hadn't realised however was that on his back, right across the width of his white shirt, in big bold black lettering was '_I am an egotistical bastard. Burn me.' _No one was laughing, most people hadn't seen it.

Sakura laughed inwardly, _'wait until he gets into the hallways. In this school when you say something like "burn me" you really do get burned.' _The class had settled down now, and the teacher was glad that the little '_joke' _was over. Syaoran looked even gladder.

"Right," Mizuki Kaho said, "since the talks have failed." She looked at Syaoran, whose glad smile turned into a frown instantly. "How about we have a little magic practice?" She ran her finger down the register. Stopping she tapped on one. "Ah, yes. Kinomoto Sakura. Please come up, and we'll try your time spell."

Sakura stood, and moved to the larger space in the front that was cleared to use magic. Kaho stood in front of her, her long red-brown hair swishing behind her.

"Ok," she said, raising her hand it glowed red. "Sheild," bubbles of red covered all the students. "These shields will protect you while Kinomoto casts the spell. I will be the only one stopped. You know the spell?" Sakura nodded, her ponytail moving with the bowing of her head. "Ok then…ready?"

"Hai sensei," Sakura said, standing still she raised her hands and clasped them in front of her heart. Closing her eyes she concentrated deeply, a pink circle of light appeared under her feet. A small wind rose to her knees, swirling around her legs; making her skirt ruffle with the slight breeze. "Teishi!"

The room instantly turned a yellow hue, and Kaho had frozen along with the surroundings. Gasps could be heard from the pupils inside the shields, and excited chatter erupted among them.

"Did you see that?"

"She actually did it!"

"Kinomoto is amazing…"

"She stopped time!"

"She froze the teacher."

All these things Sakura could hear, her head began to feel funny. She felt almost dizzy, and she grabbed her head, she swayed a little from side to side. The yellow hue dissipated, and everything returned to normal. Sakura collapsed to her knees, her breathing becoming heavy.

_'I haven't been this tired since I first changed the cards,' _she thought to herself, her head was pounding and she felt extremely tired. She tried to get to her feet, but once again her legs collapsed underneath her body. She stared at the floor, '_I guess stopping time takes more out of you than I remember,' _she thought to herself, she shivered a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Kaho, they smiled at each other as the teacher helped her to her feet.

"Now class that was an example of a time spell, with a lot of practice you'll all be able to achieve a spell of this standard," Kaho looked at Sakura, her eyes soft in their gaze. A small bell tolled, signifying the end of the lesson. "Ok class," Kaho continued, raising her voice as the students gathered up all their papers and books, "Read page 500, and memorise the time spell!"

Sakura rejoined Tomoyo at the desk, and proceeded in picking up all of her belongings, quickly shoving them in her bag. Rubbing her eyes she smiled at Tomoyo.

"Think we should be on our way to OMA?"

"Yeah, you go ahead and I'll catch up with you. I need to speak to Hikaru." A well known fact was that Tomoyo and Hikaru were very 'good friends'…Sakura wondered if they'd had another argument.

"I'll see you in OMA then, Ja!" Sakura said, heading out the door. So she was still a little dizzy, her head was pounding, and she felt like she was going to collapse. Didn't mean she was going to right? Wrong…

It was at that precise moment that everything went blurry, she started to sway and fall forward. Her book bag fell off her shoulder, and landed on the floor scattering her books everywhere. She was to follow them…but she never hit the ground.

In fact what she did hit was something warm, and soft…in fact the last thing she saw was a mass of hair, and the most beautiful eyes she had ever gazed into…

And then it went dark…………

ShiroiMaho: Ahahahaha cliffy! By the way I'm very very sorry I took so long! Exams, and coursework and stuff was getting on top of me. I also have a new username, to go with the new me. I'm a Hikari ^^

ShinigamiTenshi: HIKARI! BEYBLADE IS ON!!!!!

ShiroiMaho: That's my Yami ^^ well better go. Don't want to miss out on all the shonen-ai (Rei/Kai) goodness! Don't forget to review. And once again my apologies for not updating sooner.

hikaridonya My new username, not a lot there at the moment though

shinigamitenshi My Yami's username! Check it out, and review her story ok! I'll guarantee you'll enjoy it even if you don't like shonen-ai!  


End file.
